


You

by unifairie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	You

Ebony black  
Heavenly blue  
Peaches and cream  
I remember you  


The warmth of your heart  
The warmth of your smile  
The warmth of your arms  
The warmth of your dawn  


Silvered ebony  
And faded blue  
Weathered but true  
I still remember you  


Your heart is still warm  
Your smile still the same  
In my arms of yet  
As your sun starts to set  


Heavenly blue closes forever  
Warm smile and warm arms  
Gone to the nether  
As that warm heart  
Now warms the heaven  


Ebony black  
Heavenly blue  
Peaches and cream  
I remember you.


End file.
